cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Aniyah VaDoll
Aniyah Janayvielle Vasquez (December 25th 1993), also known by her, and sometimes credited by, her ring name, Aniyah VaDoll, is an American born, collegiate basketball player, actor and DJ who works full time for CTO, a wrestling organization based out of Miami Florida. Vasquez was a standout basketball player throught high school, winning the prestegious Mrs. Basketball 2 years in a row her sophmore and junior years respectively. She lead the votes her senior year but was disqualified for the award due to behaviour reasons. She walked on to the University of Tennessee and was projected to start by her sophmore year but was kicked out before the season started for assualting a teammate. It was after this that Vasquez decided to pursue wrestling. After just 2 months of training Aniyah mad made her debut at CTO's annual pay per view Jumpoff. High School & College Aniyah Vasquez was a highly recruited basketball player out of the Wynwood area of Miami Florida. Throughout highschool Vasquez was known for being a great player but also extremely hot headed and known for trouble. Despite winning it the two years prior, and considered a relative shoe in for the trifecta, Vasquez was disqualified for Mrs Basketball in her senior year for having too many suspensions from school and other "behavioural problems". This reputation also dropped her considerably in ESPN's top 100 female basketball players in the country ranking. Many believed Vasquez belonged at least in the top 15, but her reputation proceded her and they listed her at number 98. After graduating, Vasquez declined full ride scholarships from much smaller schools and school with less than prestegious basketball programs (the only schools offering full scholarships to Vasquez because she was considered a risk), to walk on for the women's basketball powerhouse University of Tennessee. After being there for only 4 weeks, during a summer camp Vasquez was booted off the team and subsequently out of school for assaulting teammate Jenniffer Pigman. Vasquez claims that she was a victim of discrimination and was defending herself. University of Nevada After being kicked out of school, Vasquez decided to attempt to take one of the offers that she previously recieved for a full ride prior to accepting University of Tennessee's offer. While the full offers were retracted, some schools did offer her partial scholarships. Eventually she chose to play for the University of Nevada. It was not long after however that Aniyah found herself in trouble once again. On November 15th Vasquez was arrested for multiple offenses that once again, found her kicked out of college. Twice removed from college Aniyah moved back to Miami and fell in with the wrong crowd before her older half sisters, Delilah Lalieu and Alicia Dominguez, who were already established wrestlers convinced Vasquez to join them. Wrestling 'Rise to Number 1 Contendership' VaDoll made her firey debut against Rima O'Sparkle Nelly, (who was also making her debut that night) on a July episode of Corruption. With her older sister, Alicia VaDoll standing on the apron watching her back VaDoll overpowered Nelly for most of the match and picked up a victory. Depsite in her first match she showed she was still new to wrestling, her charisma stuck with fans making her an instant fan favorite. During the match Aniyah took a "timeout" to go to the commentary table and speak on the headset for a short period then rushed back into the ring to continue attacking Nelly. Vasquez eventually was too strong for Nelly and easily overpowered her throughout the match, ending it was a spear and winnging via pinfall. In her 2nd match, VaDoll faced off against London Bliss. The lightening fast Bliss gave Aniyah slightly more troublethan her previous opponent Rima O Sparkle Nelly because of her speed. Bliss was able to get marginal offense in on the much bigger VaDoll but much of it was to no avail due to the size difference. Alicia attacked London after the match, much to Aniyah's chagrin. Aniyah picked up another win in singlescompetetion, and coupled with her presence on the microphone and her ever growing star power, Aniyah was already in talks for a title shot, much to the chagrin of some in the lockerroom, espicially one Heather Spade. Heather Spades did not like the fact that VaDoll, a newcomer not only to the company but wrestling in general, wasrecieving the attention that she was getting and claimed she was going to expose VaDoll as being "not as athletic as she claimed" and "certainly not a wrestler." The two exchanged barbs back on forth via twitter leading up to the matchwith each exchange being more vicous than the first. When the match finally took place Heather outwrestled Aniyah for most of the match. Spades started off the match by going out of the ring and taunting and repeated thisany time Aniyah gained any momentum in the match. Spades goal was to get into Aniyah VaDoll's head and it worked.VaDoll looked sluggish in the ring due to Spades actions. By this time, Diva of Dominance Champion Camilla Di'orr saw VaDoll as a threat for her title and had made her way to ringside to spectate, providing another distraction for VaDoll. When she was finally able to get on offense, instead of focusing on her opponent Heather Spades, VaDoll went outside of the ring and hit "The And 1" on Di'orr allowing Spades to get the upper hand again. Spades controlled most of the match but eventually Alcicia provided a distraction by grabbing Heather's leg giving Aniyah an opening to thumb Spades in the eye and roll her up for the victory. This victory, while propelled her even higher toward the title, also opened up some of her competitions eyes about her skill. While VaDoll was strong and a brawler, she could be out wrestled. Despite her youth and inexperience Aniyah VaDoll was set to recieve her first ever title shot against Camilla Di'orr. 'Lead Up To Title Match' Never one to shy away from her feelings, Vasquez became a perennial thorn in Camilla Di'orr's side, reminding her repeatedly that she was "Coming for her title". Di'orr, being the wiley competitor she is, blackmailed Aniyah with pictures on a flash drive claiming that she would release them if Aniyah didn't do whatever she told her. Di'orr made Aniyah's life miserable as she and her cohorts humiliated Aniyah week in and week out forcing her to act as a servant. It was never fully revealed what was on the flash drive, many speculate it was something concerning VaDoll's sexual orientation, but as the two dated in the past, it is still a mystery. 'Sister vs Sister rivalry' 'Season 2 Episode 1' Before Aniyah's title shot, she was vicously beaten backstage by her older sister and then manager, Alicia VaDoll.Prior to that, despite earning her number one contendership the prior season, Camilla Di'orr convinced the CEO of the company and Aniyah's other older sister, Delilah VaDoll to put Aniyah in a match to prove that she was indeed ready for a number one contendership spot. Delilah agreed and forced Aniyah to compete against Angel Warren in a no DQ match. Almost as soon as the match started, Camilla Di'orr made her way to ring side and ultimately the ring, attacking Aniyah mercilessly until Tesla Vandetta came out making the save by delivering the "Barbie Breaker" to Angel Warren and dragging Aniyah's lifeless body ontop of her for the pin. Moving Aniyah one step closer to her ultimate goal. Despite taking a heavy beating Aniyah made it clear that she wanted to wrestle her scheduled match for the night against Di'orr for the tite. Prior to the match however, Aniyah was again assaulted. This time by her much stronger older sister, Alicia VaDoll.Alicia's assault lasted just over a minute but the effects were detrimental. Aniyah could not compete in her title match and Rachel Reigns made her debut and captured the goal from Camilla Di'orr via pinfall. Aniyah was visibly upset following the attack and instantly set out for blood against the betrayal by her sister. Alicia sited Aniyah's "do good" attitude and need for adulation from the fans as the reason for attacking her. Alicia felt that Aniyah's spot was undeserved. ''' Season 2 episode 2' Leading up to the show, Aniyah was very vocal on social media, claiming that Alicia was "better than" she was, and was "more talented" than she was. This however was a ruse on Aniyah's part as she killed the Aniyah character on episode 2 thus being reborn Aniyah Vasquez's alter ego,Redbone. The "Redbone" character was immensly more abrasive and street smart than her more family friendly (But still crude) Aniyah VaDoll persona. As Redbone, Aniyah confronted her sister. The two had to be forcefully pulled apart in the ring followed by Aniyah taking out security and challenging her the next week on Corruption. 'Season 2 episode 3' Aniyah challenged Alicia to a highly anticpated matchup. The two powerhouses reached a stalemate to start the match with Alicia getting the upperhand eventually. Just as it looked like the powerhouse Alicia was going to put Aniyah away, after hitting not one but two of her finsihing maneuvers. Alicia big booted Aniyah's skull as she lay helpless against the ringpost.The assault didn't stop there as Alicia hit Aniyah with brass knuckles flattening her in front of her hometown crowd. Aniyah was stretchered out as Alicia looked on. 'Season 2 Episode 4' With the show taking place in Great Brittian Aniyah was said to be at home recovering from the injuries sustained at the hands of Alicia, who entered the arena dressed in a Chicago Bulls jersey and mocking Aniyah's mannerisms and entrance. Aniyah was backstage however, interrupting the match and distracting Alicia by douncing her with insults as she fought against her opponent Maya Martinez. Aniyah's insults did not do the job as Alicia steamrolled her opponent easily. After the match however Aniyah delivered a powerful spear to Alicia on the ramp. 'Slam Impact' In another attempt to throw Aniyah off of her game, on the night of the pay per view the match was changed to a Tables match at the last minute.Aniyah won by reversing Alicia's apron Senton attempt into a powerbomb through the table after a lenghthy, hard fought match. Aniyah attempted to bury the hatchet after the match by shaking hands but Alicia delivered another knockout punch flooring Aniyah. Divamania In May of 2016, Vasquez took part in the newly annual event called Divamania. Vasquez took on fellow CTO member Angel Warren in a losing effort after attempting a diving cross body off the top of the cage, missing and giving her opponent the opening she needed to win. interview 3.jpg|Vasquez delivering the Tomahawk to Angel Warren. interview 2.jpg|Aniyah doing her signature "Balling" taunt. interview 4.jpg Popoff Popoff is an American based wreslting oriented "Fight Club" ran by Vasquez out of Miami. The premise is set up to be the complete opposite of what wrestling is today. Aniyah cited the video game "Def Jam: Fight For New York" as her inspiration for the idea. Popoff usually, but not always, consists of 2 opponents squaring off in a one on one match. There are relatively no rules to Popoff, as it has an anything goes feel to it. Matches are performed uner darkened arena lights and are set to music. 'Notable matches' 'Aniyah Vasquez vs Oz' Oz's lengthy 6 foot plus frame towered over Aniyah as these two took part in a classic back and forth match that saw Oz winning against Aniyah. 'Rachel Reigns vs Angel Warren' Then CTO newcomer Rachel Reigns crushed Angel Warren in what is considered on of Popoff's more notable matches. 'Aniyah Vasquez vs Pietro Mattel' In Popoff's first ever intergender match Aniyah was manhandled throughout but was able to catch Mattel with a spear as he attempted to dive off of the top rope onto her 'Music' Vasquez is very prominent DJ/rapper among the American SouthEast and is known for hosting parties and live events in her spare time. Vasquez is also said to be working "relentlessly" on her mixtape and plans to release it some time in Fall of 2016. 'Television' Vasquez has made multiple cameos in television shows including "House Hunters", "Real Assistants to WNBA Housewives", and Miami ink. According to her twitter, as of May 2016, Vasquez is in the "talking stage" of creating a new sitcom. 'Movies' Vasquez is set to make her acting debut June 2016 in the action thriller "Shoot to Kill" 'Personal life' Vasquez is an open lesbian and has been fairly active in the LBGTQ community since coming out via a Twitter post in February of 2016. Aniyah is known for living an extremely free and party filled lifestyle sometimes drawing controversy from her detractors. 'Philanthropy' Vasquez is known around Miami for helping out the less fortunate, especially in her own neighborhood of Wynwood. During the Summer of 2015, Vasques started the "Poppin Up" program, a program in which the star shows up to a random fans school or workplace and donates to their family and their respective place of business. 'Wrestling Facts' '''Finishing moves' * And 1(jumping reverse STO) * Alley Oop (Spear with theatrics) * Tomahawk (Jumping Clothesline) 'Signature moves' * Buzzer Beater (elbow drop with theatrics) * Cold Shower (Low blow) * Make It Rain (Toss up Samoan Drop) * Powerbomb * Dive in it (Headbutt to groin) * Pop Up Powerbomb (Usually followed by Buzzer beater ''' Nicknames' *Redbone *Big Body Miami Mami *Thic Flair *Flyy Niyah *Flyy girl *Aniyahlator X *Southbeach Superwoman *Sasha Thumper *The Queen of Miami *The best thing left blowing breath on the mic 'Managers' *'Alicia VaDoll''' 'Theme Music' *'Tear It Up (Queen of Miami mix) by Yung Wun' *'I Get Money by Three Six Mafia (used for PopOff' *'Public Service Announcent by Jay Z' Category:Stub Category:LGBT